Pokemon Kanto's New Era
by K.M. Everlasting
Summary: A new trainer begins her journey with a rough start, but meeting a new friend makes the learning experience fun. With a RARE white Vulpix, named Snow, Winter sets off to be a Pokemon Master!


This is my first time to publish anything like this online. I'm an old school pokemon fan, thus, you will not see any pokemon from any other Gen. besides the 1st one, and this is ALOT like the t.v. series, except it has my own twists in it, plus it will have adult themes later on in the story.

Ch. 1: A New Adventure!

On a cool spring morning, the red sun rises over a small town that borders the sea. In this small town are many small houses, with white picket fences, and luscious gardens. The town was waking up to a crowing sound coming from a large building, on a hill, over looking the white sandy beach. The building, was home to a professor, and the professor used this building as his research facility. This professor, was a researcher of creatures called Pokemon.

In this world there are two types of creatures aside from humans. There are regular animals like cats, dogs, birds, and fish to name a few, but there are also Pokemon. Pokemon are like regular animals, except they share a bond with the humans that surpasses that of your common household pet. A pokemon is an intelligent being, that has a bit of magic running through their blood. Humans that try to learn everything that they can about raising a pokemon, are called a Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon Trainers start out with a pokemon and train it to battle other pokemon, so they can capture more pokemon. It is the dream of many young adults in the world to become a Pokemon Master.

This dream has been in the hearts of so many, and this small town is no exception. In a house with a red roof top, A blaring noise of an alarm clock rings out. In the upstairs bedroom a pair of bright green eyes peek out from under the blankets on a bed. A hand reaches out and hits the alarm, turning it off. A young girl sits up, her sandy brown hair, flows off her shoulders and across her back as she stretches. Sounds of steps running up the stairs go louder as it gets closer. The girl opens the door, and a white fox like pokemon, with six tails, runs into the room, jumping onto the girls lap.

"Vulpix!" Said the white fox in a small cheerful voice. The girl laughed, and played with the Vulpix, "Good morning, Snow!" They began to play wrestle on the bed, when a voice carried through the hallway from down the stairs. "Winter! You're going to be late, Professor Oak is waiting for you at the laboratory!" Winter stands up and starts to get dressed, putting on her favorite blue jeans, and a comfortable tee-shirt, and pulling on a hoodie. She sat on the bed, to put on her black and white tennies, Snow was also getting ready, grabbing his collar from his bed, and waiting for Winter to finish so she could put it on him.

"Oh you want to wear the collar?" Winter smiled as she grabbed the collar from Show's mouth and put it on him. It was a black collar made out of leather, with silver letters spelling out "Snow". After she was finished, she got up and grabbed her bag out of the chair at her desk. Winter had spent the previous night packing. She had everything that she could think of in that tan shoulder bag. She looked down at Snow, "Here we go, Snow. Are we ready?" Snow looked up at her, and gave a little smile, "Vul-pix" as if he was telling her of course!. Winter and Snow went down the stairs, and at the bottom of the stairs was a woman waiting for them.

"Mom?" Winter whispered in a way of asking her what she was doing.

"I'm not going to stop you, you've been wanting to go out on your pokemon quest since you were little. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever need me, or if you ever want to come home." Mom said through silent sobs. Winter smiled softly, "I know Mom" Mom handed Winter a card. "Here take this, it has some money on there for your supplies." Winter smiled, and walked out of the front door, with Snow at her side. As the door closes behind them Winter's spirit sprung and a joy over took her. She grabbed her bike that was against the fence out front. She put Snow in the basket and began to ride her bike to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

It was a perfect, sunny day. There where no clouds in the sky, and all the flowers where in bloom, being the first day in spring. Winter and Snow rode down to the lab. Winter had often been at the lab helping the Professor with his research, and helping him care for any pokemon that would show up hurt, or sick.

As they went along the road, a nice breeze would whoosh by them. Snow let his tails catch in the nice cool wind. Snapping at the air occasionally. They were coming up to the laboratory, and they saw a elderly man in the front, watering some plants. The man, had gray hair and was wearing a lab coat. Winter rode up behind him.

"Hello, Winter, I was wondering when you were going to be here." said the man. Winter smiled. "Well Professor Oak, I'm here now, I'm wanting to get my Pokemon Trainer's License." The professor got off his knees, and turned and looked at Winter and Snow, "of Course you do." he reaches into his lab coat, and pulls out a PokeDex, and five PokeBalls. He hands Winter the items. "And am I correct in believing that you will not need a starter pokemon from me?" He said looking at Snow. Winter nodded.

"Snow is my pokemon and my friend, I know him and I will make a great team!" Winter starts to cycle off when the Professor grabbed her shoulder. "Here you're going to need this" and he handed her a folded up map. "Thanks. Good bye Professor!" And Winter cycles off. Winter rides faster, she doesn't need a map to know that her first destination is Viridian City.

A few miles ahead, just outside of the Viridian Forest, a young man is walking up the path with a pokeball in his hand. He was looking at the pokeball, wondering what he should do next. He had caught this pokemon while he was eating out of his garden. It was his first, He had hoped when he was younger that he would catch a pokemon and start a journey. Now he had the chance, he had his very first pokemon! A male Nidoran.

The ball in his hand, started to wriggle and glow red. A few seconds of this and the Nidoran that he had caught in his garden had popped out of it's pokeball, and stood in front of it's new trainer. Nidoran looked up at his new master confused, then started to speak to him. "Nido-Nidoran!" The young man looked down, and as if he and Nidoran had been together for a long time, he had understood what Nidoran was saying. "You want to battle along side me?" He said, Nidoran nodded his head. The young man brushed his brown hair out of his face smiled, " Spike..."

The young man knelled on the ground in front of the Nidoran. The Nidoran with his huge red eyes looked into the eyes of his trainer, made a soft noise. The trainer held out his hand, so the Nidoran could touch it. "My name is Ozzy." The Nidoran, nuzzled his face into his trainer's hand, accepting his new role, and new name.

The shining sun is high in the sky now. Lighting up the world brightly. As Winter and Snow continue north to Viridian City, they begin to hunger. Winter decided that it was time to take a lunch break. She turned off the dirt path that they had been riding all day up right against a nice big grassy hill.

"How do that look for a nice place to eat lunch?" She asked Snow cheerfully. Laying her bike at the bottom of the hill, Snow and Winter climb up the hill to the top where they can sit out a nice lunch. Sitting in the grass, Winter looks through her bag, looking for some food for the two of them. When she didn't see the food, she started to pour out the containment of her bag. She had packed; clothes, rope, a pocket knife, a raincoat, matches, a fishing rod, and a few other necessities, but she didn't pack any food! With a giant sigh she fell onto her back on the grassy null. Looking up into the sky.

"I guess we'll have to fish for a food for a while, Snow." She looked over to Snow, but he was distracted by a noise coming from where they had parked the bike. His ears laid down low, and his tails down in a stalking manner. "What is it?" Winter and Snow rushed to see whatever was making the noise.

When they came in sight of the bike they saw a flock of at least a dozen Spearrow, tearing up the bike. They were ripping up the tires, and pulling off the chains. Not thinking, Winter grabbed a tiny rock and threw at the bird pokemon, hoping to scare them away. The rock, just angered the Spearrow. They flew up to swarm, Snow jumped up in front of Winter, ready for a battle.

"Right!" Winter said to Snow. Quickly she thought up a strategy to defeat these birds. "Snow use Ember attack!" As soon as she said it, Snow shot out fire from his mouth to the Spearrow, burning a few in the front of the attack. Those few, turned around quickly, running away from the battle, but there were still a few left. "Lets confuse them with you're agility attack!" With super speed, Snow, circled the flock, confusing the bird pokemon, they couldn't keep up with the white fire fox. Winter knew she had a good opportunity to attack again, "Quick knock a few of them out of the air with your Quick Attack!"

Snow shot up at several of the Spearrows hitting them, sending them to the ground, what was left turned around and fled the battle. Winter and Snow, had won their first battle. As they stood on top of the hill celebrating a loud squawk came from were the bike was at, Winter and Snow saw a giant bird on the bike, ruffeling it's feathers.

"Fearrow, the evolved form of Spearrow, very aggressive," The PokeDex from Winter's pocket chimed in, informing them.

"Fear...Fearrow?" Winter looked at Snow and Snow looked just like how Winter felt. "Beginner trainers should not attempt to battle." Dexter continued to say.

Winter looked at Snow as if to say "Should we run?" Snow looked back at Winter, Snow nodded, "uh Right!" Winter said as she began to run in the opposite direction of the Fearrow. The angry pokemon grabbed up Winter's bike and began to follow them.

With Snow in Winter's arms, Winter knew her best bet was to go into the woods that were in front of them. Snow was watching behind them, shooting fire balls at the bird, hitting it, making it angrier, Winter was running as fast as she could, zig-zaging, across the field.

Winter could see the top of the tree. "We're almost there!" Winter yelled out. They had been going up a slight slope of a huge hill. When they got up to the top, they could see that the trees were really close now. She started to run down the hill. She was running really fast. It was hard to keep running like that. Then she tripped!, her foot had caught onto a root and she fell. At first she tumbled a little bit, but then she was sliding down, on her back, down a very steep hill. To Winter's terror she saw that they were coming to a sudden drop.

With one hand holding tightly onto Snow, her other hand was outstretched trying to stop them, by grabbing a hold of something. She was pulling up grass, and dirt, but nothing to hold onto. She kept her hand out hoping to grab something as she reached. She felt her feet come out from under her, falling. Then her body in the air. Something, grabbed her hand that had been outstretched. She looked up it was a young man.

"Hold on girl!" he called to her, as he tried to pull her up with out loosing his ground. The young man's hand had a strong grip onto Winter's hand. He was slowly pulling them up.

"Vulpix!" Snow barked out at the guy.

"Hey watch out!" Winter yelled out at the young man, the Fearrow had caught up with them. It was attacking them. With a "whoosh" of it's giant wings dust and small rocks were blown toward them. Then threw the dust the Fearrow charged at the guy with it's giant beak. Dodging the attack the young man slipped off the cliff and the three of them fell toward a raging river with high water.

They braced themselves for the splash. As they hit the water they were submerged instantly. The cold river water surrounded Winter pulling her down the stream in a forceful push. Winter and Snow struggled to get to the surface. Their heads bobbed in and out of the rushing waters, trying to stay above the water. Winter could see a log in the water in front of her. And she could see the guy on the log, with his hand reaching out for her. He was going to save her.

"Come on, grab my hand!" She could hear him yell, as she rushed closer and closer to the log. She felt the river pulling her and Snow under, but she kept their heads above the surface, praying that they would make it.

"I'm not going to make it..." Winter thought to herself. She was giving up before her adventure really start. Then she felt it. A strong hand had grabbed hers, pulling her up on the log. Then she was half drug half walked to the shore. In the sky the Fearrow with the bike in it's talons took off.

Laying on the river bank, Winter looked over to her side, she saw Snow shaking off. Snow didn't hate the water, but he preferred not to get wet. "Are you alright, girl?" said a soft soothing voice on her other side. She looked over at the young man. With his medium length brown shaggy hair wet, his brilliant blue eyes, and his clothed looking tight on him, Winter almost forgot what he had said. He was staring at her, She sat up quickly. "OH! Uh yeah I'm alright." She smiled. He held out his hand to help her up off the ground. Quickly the guy was back on the ground and Snow was on top of him growling.

"Snow! He just saved us, be nice!" Winter said to Snow, blushing a bit. She picked up Snow and held him in her arms, petting his head.

The guy was fascinated with Snow. "Is that a white Vulpix?"

Winter was used to getting this reaction. Most Vulpixes were orange, even a bit more red, with orange or red eyes. But Snow was all white with blue eyes. "Yup this is Snow." The young man reached his hand out so Snow to see he wasn't going to hurt them, Snow acknowledged it, but didn't like it.

"My name it Ozzy, I saw you battle the Spearrow. You two make a great team." He said to Winter. Winter grinned. "Thanks, my name is Winter. I'm just beginning on my first pokemon journey." Winter reaches inside of her pocket to get the map that Oak had given her. "We're on our way to Viridian City to register for the Pokemon League." She pulled out the map, to find out it had been ruined. "oh great, now how am I going to get there!" Ozzy walked up beside her. "Well, I'm going there too, we could travel together." she smiled at him, and kind of giggled, Snow rolled his eyes.

So Ozzy, Winter, and Snow, set off for Viridian City.

In the bushes near where Winter, Snow and Ozzy, left, a lady in a red and black uniform, with ridiculously long, red, hair stood up. "James, did you see that Vulpix? It was pure white." grinning a man with short blue hair, wearing the same uniform as the woman, stood up next too her. "Yes, Jessie, a coat like that should be brought to our boss, he will be most please." holding a single red rose, he brings it up to his nose and smells the sweet flower, before tossing it to the ground. Through the leaves of the bushes walks out a Meowth, on it's hind legs walking like a human, but what was more strange is that it spoke. "The boss will be please with us, when we bring him, a rare, white Vulpix. Lets go." And the three disappeared as though they swept into the darkness of the forest behind them.

It was getting late in the day. Winter, Snow and Ozzy, had been walking down the dirt path for most of the day. Winter and Ozzy, were talking about pokemon.

"I've always wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer. I've always practiced battled in the back yard at home." Winter said cheerfully. Since Winter was a little girl she's always wanted to catch and train pokemon. "Professor Oak, saw how interested I was with pokemon, he asked me to help him at his research laboratory. We would help all kinds of pokemon, and Pokemon Trainers as well."

Ozzy watched her as she talked, softly smiling at her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the evening sun light. Her sandy blonde hair, falling around her face as she walks beside him. She looked at him, looking a little puzzled. "Well?" she whispered softly.

"Well what?" Ozzy asked a bit confused he put his hand behind his head. Winter giggled a little bit. "I had asked you how long have you been a Pokemon Trainer?" She asked cheerfully.

"OH! I, uh, just started." Ozzy blushed. Winter smiled, then she looked a head of them. "I thought we would at least see the city by now." It was getting late of their first day on adventure. Ozzy looked in front of them, "No, not quite, we'll have to go through the Viridian Forest first, and that might take us a while." Winter sighed a bit, she thought she was being silly, of course they weren't going to reach Viridian with in the first day. "Viridian Forest can be a bit of a maze, if you don't know where you're going."

Winter looked at him, a bit worried, Ozzy sensed it. "But don't worry I've been in there loads of times!" Ozzy laughed a bit.

A few minutes went by, with out further conversing, Snow was scouting ahead, to make sure nothing was going to jump out in front of them. They were coming into the forest, the trees weren't real thick yet, but there was a lot of under brush. Snow was keeping closer and closer to Winter as they progressed into the forest. The sounds of the forest were much different than Winter had ever heard. The sounds were eerie, foreboding, and just a little bit creepy. It was getting late.

"I'm afraid we might have to camp out in the woods tonight." Winter said, sounding a bit sad. She didn't like the idea of sleeping in a dark scary forest.

"Maybe not, Winter." Ozzy said pointing ahead of them. Along the path they were heading was a Pokemon Center. A building used to heal pokemon that have been injured in battle or gotten sick. "We could stay there, and also restock our supplies, hate to tell you but I didn't bring any food with me." Ozzy said with a dopy smile across his face.

They enter in the building, the cool air from the air conditioner, chill their faces. There was a small PokeShop to their right, and to the left a place where trainers and their pokemon could rest. In front of them was a large desk, with a pretty young woman with pink pony-tails, and a nurse outfit was talking on the phone. Winter, Ozzy and Snow walk up to the desk, and wait for the nurse to finish what she was doing. Winter noticed a "Wanted Poster" on a bulletin board behind the nurse. The picture was poor quality, but Winter could make out that one was a woman and the other a man, and listed below it was "Members of Team Rocket; Pokemon Thieves" with some reward for the assistant of their arrests.

"Under Stood" The nurse said as she got off the phone and smiled at the two of them. "Hello, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Does your pokemon need to be treated?" She smiled, and her face lit up.

"No, miss, we were just needing to restock our supplies and rest before we travel through the Viridian Forest." Ozzy stood up straight, then slightly bowing to her. "My name is Ozzy, and this is my friend Winter." The nurse smiled "Oh okay that's fine, My name is Joy." said Nurse Joy.

Winter pointed at the poster that she had been looking at. "Have they been stealing pokemon around here?" Joy looked back at the poster, "Sadly yes, they hit a Pokemon Center a few towns west of us, but Officer Jenny believes that this Center will be a target of Team Rocket." Nurse Joy looked down for a moment. "However this Center isn't on any map ,so it's hidden from most people, so I don't think that we'll have to worry too much."

"That's terrible? Are the police close to finding them?" Winter burst out. Nurse Joy just shook her head. Ozzy pulled Winter toward the shop. "C'mon" he said "We need to get some rest."

It was really quiet that night. A full moon lit the sky over the Pokemon Center. Winter, Snow and Ozzy, were asleep in the resting area. Soft sleeping noises could be heard in the main lobby as Nurse Joy was making a nightly check on all the doors, and televisions. A Chansey walked behind her, checking off things on a clip board. "Well that's the last thing we needed to do, Chansey." Nurse Joy whispered to the pokemon. The Nurse looked back toward the trainers in the resting room. She walked closer and closer to them.

Nurse Joy was standing over Winter and Snow, She started to reach down toward Snow. Snow lifted his head up, and saw the nurse reaching down for him. "Vulpix!" He yelled out loud waking up Winter and Ozzy. Nurse Joy grabbed him and muffled him. Ozzy and Winter jumped up quickly.

"Nurse Joy what are you doing?" Winter yelled. Nurse Joy started to laugh, and the Chansey beside her started laughing as well. Winter shocked and angery.

"Hahaha, little girl, it's foolish to let your pokemon stay outside of a pokeball, it makes it too easy to take." Joy's voice changed, it got deeper, and meaner. "Who are you?" Ozzy stepped forward. "You going to get in a lot of trouble!"

The Nurse Joy imposter smiled evilly "Little man we are Team Rocket! Prepare for trouble!" the Team Rocket Lady removes a Nurse Joy costume, to show a tall slender woman with long red hair, with cold blue eyes, wearing a white, black and red uniform with a "R" on her chest.

"Make it double!" The Chansey was a costume as well. A tall man with medium length blue hair, wearing the same type of uniform popped out of the costume holding a red rose.

"To protect the world from devastation!" The lady recited, holding her hand that wasn't carrying Snow in.  
>"To unite all peoples within our nation!" The man grabbed the lady's hand holding it above their head.<br>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Falling into the man's arms like after a romantic dance. "To extend our reach to the stars above" The man said as he held up the lady in one one arm and tossing the rose high up in the air.

"Jessie!" said Jessie  
>"James!" said James<br>"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said, and a crashing sound came from above them as the roof of the center started to fall onto the ground behind Team Rocket. A hot air balloon was seen in the gaping hole in the ceiling, lowering a rope down to Jessie and James. Jessie grabbed the rope first.  
>"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James called out as he, himself grabbed onto the rope. A huge dust cloud formed and two pokeballs hit the ground popping open. One held a Ekans, and the other a Koffing. A light shone onto the basket of the hot air balloon, revealing a Meowth. "Meowth! That's right!"<p>

Winter stepped forward "You can't just take Snow! He's my pokemon and my friend! Hand him over right now!" Jessie laughed. "Then come get him!" Winter ran toward the balloon, but the Ekans and the Koffing, stood in front of her. "Poison Sting attack Ekans!" Jessie said the the snake pokemon. Jumping out of the way of the poisonous attack, Winter felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her toward safety. It was Ozzy. "You can't just run out there, this is a pokemon battle!" Ozzy said to her sternly with a pokeball in his right hand. "Let me take care of this." Ozzy threw the pokeball in the air "I call on you Spike!" A male Nidoran comes out of the ball, in battle mode. "Spike, tackle that Ekans!" Spike charges toward the snake pokemon, however Ekans dodges. Sliding on the smooth tile floor, Spike turns back around quickly, and runs at Ekans again, hitting it this time. "Yes great job!" Winter jumped up excitedly. Ozzy looked at her quickly "Quick go see if you can find the real Nurse Joy!" Winter Nodded her head and ran off down the hall.

As the sounds of the battle get quieter, the echos of her footsteps where the only thing. She looked in every room she could find, still no sign of the real Joy. She had hoped that she could find a phone as well, but they were all in front near the collapsed roof. She stopped for a second and looked behind her, she felt like she was being followed. Then she heard tiny steps that were running toward her, toward the battle. Winter looked back to her front and she saw a little blueish-green Nidoran run beside her jumping. Winter turned to see the wild female Nidoran double kick Team Rocket's Koffing, sending it to the ground. It didn't move, it had passed out.

Winter looked down at the Nidoran. "Thank you! Tell me have you seen the Nurse that is in charge of this center?" the Nidoran nodded her head "Nido!" and started to run down the hall, with Winter close behind her. They turned the corner and stood in front of a door. Winter reached out her hand to open the door, but it was locked. "Shoot!" She looked down at Nidoran. "Together?" Nidoran seemed to have the same idea that Winter had. "Tackle!" both Nidoran and Winter tackled the locked door. It didn't open, they charged at it again, and again, then on the fourth time the lock gave in and the two of them fell into the room. In the corner was the real Nurse Joy tied up and gagged.

Winter ran over to help on tie her and Nidoran stood guard a the door. "Nurse Joy! Are you okay?" Cried out Winter as she got her free. Joy stood up "Oh yes I'm fine, but what's happening to the center!" Winter started running back to the lobby with Joy running behind her and Nidoran right beside her. "Team Rocket is trying to steal Snow, my pokemon!" Winter called back to Joy "I dear, I'll call for help!" Joy turned into a room that was near the lobby. Winter and Nidoran went back to the fighting.

Koffing had returned to Team Rocket, but it looked weak, and so did Ekans, but Spike, Spike was worse. He was having trouble standing. Winter ran up beside Ozzy who was holding Spike. "Let me have a go at them now!" Winter called down to Ozzy. She looked up at Team Rocket. "It's not fair that you're using more than one pokemon in a pokemon battle! But don't worry, I'm going to teach you two better!" She looked at Nidoran, Nidoran nodded at Winter, and smiled a bit.

"Nidoran Double Kick!" Nidoran ran up to the Koffing and kicked him high in the air, and when he came back down she kicked him hard sending him straight into the wall. Ekans, was slithering up behind Nidoran, "Quick behind you Nidoran, scratch!" Nidoran turned around lifting up her claws, hitting the Ekans directly across the face, then finishing it with a tackle.

Jessie and James were on the balloon now, recalled their pokemon. "Well hate to crash in on you guys then leave like this, but we've go better things to do than to watch this party go down." Jessie said holding Snow on the scruff of the neck. Meowth lit the fuel for the balloon and they started to get higher, and higher.

"NO!" Cried Winter. Spike who had been in Ozzy's arms lept out and ran toward the balloon. Running up some of the ceiling that was on the ground, that made a decent ramp to the balloon. Ozzy started to try and stop him, but thought again and cried out to Spike "Spike, Horn Attack!" Spike jumped in the air high, and shot out toward the balloon itself. When Spike reached the balloon, he tore a hole in it with his horn. It brought the balloon down.

Jessie had stumbled when the balloon crashed, and she dropped Snow. Winter ran over to Snow, she removed the muzzle that kept his mouth closed. After seeing that he was all right she looked up at Team Rocket. "You guys are in trouble now!" Snow took a few steps closer to them. "And you better make that double." Winter grinned, Jessie and James both grabbed Meowth looking down toward the angry Vulpix. "Snow, Ember attack now!" a powerfull fire ball shot out of Snow's mouth and toward the fuel tank of the balloon, causing it to explode, sending Team Rocket off.

The first light of the morning slowly crept over a destroyed Pokemon Center. Winter, Snow, and Ozzy walked down the stairs, onto the path that brought them here, waving good bye to Nurse Joy. After helping her get all the pokemon that were there being treated transferred to a safer place, they agreed that it was time to set off again on their journey.

"I wonder what happened to that Nidoran?" asked Ozzy. Winter looked at him "I don't know Nurse Joy said she wasn't treating it, but that she would see her around the center a lot." They continued onward through the forest, when in front of them on the path was the Nidoran that had helped them defeat Team Rocket. "Nidoran?" Asked Winter. The Nidoran walked up to Winter. Winter knelled down. "Do you want to come with us?" Nidoran nodded and pushed her nose into Winter's outstretched hand, and rubbed it. Winter smiled softly "Okay, Lily".


End file.
